¿Qué hago yo acá?
by guadaam
Summary: SUBIDO CAP 2. AU. Su voz gritando un saludo general la atravesó como una daga, y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Estaba paralizada, quería retomar el control de su cuerpo. "Se supone que sigue de vacaciones" pensaba para tranquilizarse y giró la cabeza esperando haberlo imaginado. Nada la había preparado para encontrarse con su rostro.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué hago yo acá?

Capítulo 1

"¿Qué hago yo acá?" eran las palabras que se repetía una y otra vez Kagome, maldiciendo su suerte. Pensándolo mejor, no era a la suerte a la que había que culpar, sino a ella misma, a su debilidad y, como frecuentemente solía hacer, comenzó a decirse que la próxima vez sería distinto, la próxima vez no cedería y haría lo que realmente tuviera ganas. Se descubrió negando y asintiendo sola, haciendo muecas faciales que acompañaban a sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un codazo en su brazo. Giró el rostro, encontrándose con Sango, quien la miraba con la misma expresión de extrañeza con la que estaría observando un esquizofrénico alucinando en la calle.

- ¿Qué te está pasando?- le preguntó su amiga entre susurros. Vio que fruncía el ceño- ¿Es posible que seas más antipática? Una vez que te pude hacer salir… No es tan difícil, te va a hacer bien. Esfuérzate un poco- concluyó Sango dibujándose una sonrisa en la cara.

No respondió a sus palabras pero al reflexionar sobre ellas, no pudo más que llegar a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Si ya estaba afuera de su departamento, mas valía exprimirle el jugo a la noche que torturarse por haber salido.

Era un sábado, bastante caluroso para tratarse de octubre, por eso no le pareció extraño que su amiga le hubiera propuesto una salida nocturna. Por supuesto, en un principio se negó. No le apetecía poner un pie fuera del departamento, teniendo en cuenta que, cuando Sango empezó a intentar convencerla, ella se encontraba memorizando un megalibro de anatomía, en corpiño deportivo y musculosa, acompañados de una calza lista para jubilarse, cubierta de agujeros y manchas que tras decenas de lavados, aún permanecían incólumes; sin embargo, se rehusaba a tirarla. No solo su atuendo era el antónimo de lo estético sino que además se podía coronar la escena con unos anteojos que andaban necesitando un ajuste ya que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz, y la obligaban a mover su cabeza hacia atrás para poder enfocar mejor. Todo eso sin contar que las altas temperaturas del día la habían hecho sudar. Definitivamente muy poco sexy. No estaba inspirada para salir.

Comenzó con las típicas excusas que sabía, no convencerían a su amiga, pero no perdía nada por utilizarlas. Sango estaba más insistente de lo normal, terminó engatusándola, haciendo que se enredara con sus explicaciones y argumentos. No tuvo otra opción que aceptar. Por más que tratara y tratara, Sango siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya. "Por algo estudia abogacía" pensaba frecuentemente Kagome.

La salida que tanto promocionaba, se trataba de una fiesta en lo de Miroku, un amigo de las dos desde la infancia. Habían concurrido juntos al colegio, haciéndose grandes amigos hasta que los padres de él fueron trasladados a Tokyo, por lo que un año antes de que ellas se mudaran a la gran ciudad, ellos ya estaba instalados.

Miroku tenía un departamento de un piso en una de las zonas mejores ubicadas de la ciudad. Vivía solo junto a su madre, ya que, aunque él no hablara de ello, era de público conocimiento que la mudanza no había tenido buenas repercusiones en la relación de sus padres, y poco después del traslado, se divorciaron. Desafortunadamente ella, por cuestiones de trabajo, se veía obligada a viajar la mayoría de los fines de semana, dejando a Miroku solo. Él aprovechaba estos momentos para transformar el departamento en el constante punto de encuentro para sus conocidos. En su casa tenían lugar cenas y fiestas, también solía ser el escenario por el cual desfilaba una innumerable cantidad de acompañantes de una noche. No eran para nada desconocidas las dotes seductoras del joven.

Llevaban alrededor de una hora en la fiesta. Sango y ella se encontraban en una larga mesa en la que podían sentarse alrededor de doce personas. Ya no había ninguna silla disponible y Kagome podía observar cómo, con cada minuto que pasaba, el espacio se reducía más y más. El portero eléctrico no paraba de sonar, "¿cuánta gente más vendrá?", se preguntó con exasperación. No le apetecía tener que avanzar a los empujones por el living de su amigo. Agradeció, que, al menos, la temperatura hubiera descendido un poco.

Se volvió para mirar a Sango quien estaba enfrascada en una de sus divertidas anécdotas. Admiraba a su amiga, ella solía tener la habilidad de atraer todas las miradas de una habitación, brillaba con su humor y sus alocadas historias. Esta no era la excepción. Al hacer un paneo, Kagome observó cómo, con cada palabra que salía de su boca, más y más cabezas se volvían hacia su amiga, rompiendo en carcajadas ante los comentarios que agregaba para explicar el relato. Se escuchó el portero eléctrico nuevamente. Miroku, aunque se encontraba a unos metros de la mesa con una botella de cerveza en la mano, rodeado de gente, escuchaba atentamente con una brillante sonrisa cruzándole la cara. Le hablaban pero aparentemente los estaba ignorando, ya que Kagome vio como Shippo le daba un golpe suave detrás de la cabeza. Miroku se disculpó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y alguien debió informarle sobre el timbre, puesto que pegó un salto, se dirigió hacia la puerta principal con la botella aún en mano, como cabía suponer, conociéndolo. Tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas junto a la puerta y desapareció.

Kagome giró la cabeza al escuchar que su amiga se acercaba en el clímax de la anécdota. Se había levantado y estaba actuando, de forma muy dramática se podría agregar, lo que había sucedido, arrancando aún más carcajadas de los oyentes, quienes se encontraban embelesados, con las bocas abiertas formando sonrisas bobaliconas.

- …y lo crean o no, tropecé en el segundo escalón y bajé el resto de los escalones de culo. Pero eso no me alcanzó para humillarme públicamente, no, sino que cuando finalmente pude parar e intente levantarme, me tropecé con el vestido. Se ve que mis manos estaban muy concentradas en otra tarea más importante que proteger mi cara, así que terminé cayendo sobre mi nariz que no paró de sangrar por media hora.

Es instantáneo, la habitación se inunda de risa, incluyéndome a mí que aunque haya presenciado la caída triunfal de mi amiga en la fiesta de egresados, aunque haya escuchado las múltiples repeticiones de Sango a lo largo de los años, una más exagerada que la otra; sigue arrancándome sonrisas. "Quizás Sango tenga razón, salir un poco puede que me haga bien" caviló, llevándose el vaso a la boca para pasar a comprobar que estaba vacío. Resopló y extendió el brazo para alcanzar la botella de Vodka que se encontraba sobre la mesa, pero se detuvo en el preciso momento en que sus dedos hicieron contacto con el frío vidrio de la botella.

La voz de Kouga gritando un saludo general la atravesó como una daga, y sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Estaba paralizada, quería retomar el control de su cuerpo. "Se supone que sigue de vacaciones" pensaba para tranquilizarse y giró la cabeza esperando haberlo imaginado. Nada la había preparado para encontrarse con su rostro.

Al parecer, él tampoco estaba informado de su presencia en la fiesta. El cálido saludo se había transformado en silencio, y su expresión evidenciaba que se encontraba igual de impactado que ella. Sin quererlo, recayó en cada rasgo de su rostro. Esos ojos azules que incontables veces la habían hipnotizado estando los dos acostados sobre la cama. Siempre le había resultado difícil despegar la mirada de ellos. Su cabello negro estaba un poco más largo que la última vez en que lo había visto. Reparó en la barba incipiente que le había crecido, resaltaba el azul de sus ojos. Estaba endemoniadamente atractivo.

Se contemplaron por lo que parecieron años, hasta que Kouga recobró dominio de sí mismo y se torció para saludar a las personas que se hallaban cercanas a él. Al romper miradas, Kagome también recuperó su compostura y observó a su alrededor buscando indicios, en las caras de los presentes, de haber atestiguado el incómodo momento por el que acababa de pasar. Concluyó que todos estaban muy ebrios o enfrascados en conversaciones para haberse percatado, lo que la tranquilizó. En pocas ocasiones se había sentido más expuesta. Recordó su antigua intención de servirse un vaso con Vodka por lo que se volcó a ello como si fuera una tarea por demás interesante. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba de unos tragos. En ese momento apareció Sango, quien luego de concluir su historia y antes de la llegada de Kouga, se había encaminado a la cocina en busca de hielo.

- Kagome, ¿estás bien? Me quedé de piedra cuando apareció Kouga- susurró.

- No fuiste la única – le respondió Kagome con una mirada penosa y una sonrisa torcida.

- Te juro que no sabía nada, sino ni loca te decía de venir.- dijo con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

- Lo sé. Está bien, Sango. Tenía que pasar- y le apretó la mano cariñosamente para tranquilizarla.

- Bueno, tú dime. Cuando quieras nos vamos.- Esta propuesta de Sango sí le parecía increíblemente tentadora, considerando las circunstancias, pero Kagome se empujó a considerar que no podía huir toda su vida. Inevitablemente se iban encontrar, teniendo en cuenta que compartían el mismo círculo de amistades.

- Gracias, Sango pero no hace falta, quedémonos un rato más. Si más tarde tengo intenciones de irme, te aviso, pero me voy sola, tú quédate, la estás pasando bien- le sugirió.

- Deja de decir bobadas – la reprendió su amiga. - Tú avísame y partimos – sentenció Sango con una sonrisa. "Sango, que haría sin ti".

El resto de las horas no estuvieron tan mal como había esperado. No podía negar que un par de copas no estuvieran ayudando, pero en la fiesta se reencontró con un sinfín de amigos que no veía hacían varios meses ya que, entre los parciales y la preparación de los finales próximos, no tenía mucho tiempo libre. La única persona con la que mantenía contacto frecuente era Sango y eso se debía a que vivían juntas. Luego de trabar conversación con diferentes personas, le resultó sorprendente lo mucho que podía cambiar la gente en un par de meses, a algunos la vida de estudiante la había sentado muy bien y a otros se les notaba que la falta de los habituales cuidados hogareños ya había empezado a cobrar factura.

En ese momento se encontraba conversando con Eri, otra amiga de la escuela, cuando en un instante de distracción, ojeó un grupo de personas que había a su derecha y ahí lo vio. Kouga charlaba con Ayumi, Shippo y otros ex compañeros. Su sonrisa mostraba las dos perfectas hileras blancas de dientes. Era uno de sus rasgos que más le gustaba, le daba un aire de niño pequeño. Se dio cuenta de que la voz de Eri se había apagado, volvió a mirarla para comprobar si se había callado, pero ella movía sus labios, solo que Kagome lo único que era capaz de escuchar eran los latidos de su propio corazón.

Trataba de forma desesperada de permanecer en la conversación, de que le pareciera interesante pero permanentemente su cabeza se torcía para dar con la imagen de Kouga. Las vacaciones le habían sentado bien, se encontraba más bronceado e incluso parecía estar en mejor forma física que antes. Sin embargo, lo que la despertó del trance fue caer en la cuenta de la camisa que estaba usando. "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" se preguntó. Esa camisa a cuadros celeste y blanca era la que había usado la primera vez que le había dicho que la amaba. El solo recuerdo la golpeó como un puñetazo, y se encontró sin aire.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?- el reclamo de Eri parecía tan lejano... No logró pronunciar ninguna palabra para responderle, y en su lugar, le hizo una seña haciéndole entender que no se estaba sintiendo bien. La vio asentir antes de voltearse y dirigirse al baño. Golpeó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta. Milagrosamente se encontraba vacío.

Entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe, se recostó sobre ella, apoyando la frente en la áspera madera con los ojos cerrados. Sintió cómo las lágrimas luchaban por salir de ellos, cómo la vencían y descendían por sus mejillas; algunas rebeldes se desviaban, bajando por el puente de la nariz. Sintió un leve escozor en los ojos y recordó que estaba llevando maquillaje. Intentó recobrar la compostura, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y se separó de la puerta. "Debo estar hecha un desastre" pensaba Kagome, y para verificarlo se acercó al espejo. Era esperable que su rostro estuviera un poco hinchado y surcado por líneas negras, pero nada que unos minutos de tranquilidad y las toallitas desmaquillantes que encontró en el baño (las cuales debían tratarse de la mamá de Miroku por lo que hizo una nota mental de comprarle un paquete), no pudieran arreglar.

- ¿Estás bien, Kagome?- la melodiosa voz de Sango llegaba a través de la puerta. –Me dijo Eri que te estabas sintiendo mal.

- Sango, si, gracias. ¿Te molesta si nos vamos ahora?- le preguntó. Estaba esperando que su voz saliera con normalidad. Fue un fracaso absoluto, ya que se trató de un hilo de voz lastimoso.

- Voy a buscar los abrigos y vuelvo- confirmó, y escuchó los pasos que se alejaban.

De afuera se escuchaban risas y música, gente que cantaba, todos la estaban pasando increíble y ella encerrada en el baño, llorando, pero que mísera suerte tenía. Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en que ahora tendría una excusa para negar la salida a cualquier lugar cuando Sango se lo propusiera.

Bajó la tapa del inodoro y se sentó en ella esperando el regreso de su amiga. Escuchó unos golpes venir de la puerta. -Pasa- gritó, esperando ver la cara de Sango al abrirse la puerta. Que errada que había estado. Se encontró con los ojos azules que tantos suspiros le habían sacado.

- Kouga…-alcanzó a susurrar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Se puso de pie de un salto cuando vio el cuerpo de Kouga entrar al baño y cerrar la puerta tras él. La sonora música, las risas, cualquier indicio de vida proveniente de la habitación contigua había desaparecido. En el baño también reinaba el silencio. Repentinamente percibió que Kouga comenzaba a acercarse e instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. No lo quería cerca, ya le dolía estar en la misma habitación que él, no quería imaginarse lo que sentiría si la tocara.

La había lastimado tanto. Después del fatídico día en que rompieron, ella se había sumergido en un estado melancólico, no hacía más que llorar. Pasaron días, semanas de horas acostada en la cama, sin energía, sin ánimos, incluso para comer. Solo Sango, con su chispa, gradualmente pudo hacerla volver al mundo de los vivos, a hacerle sentir que había algo más que él, algo más que esa mirada de zafiro, y aunque se encontraba mejor, la herida aún permanecía muy fresca. No podría soportar que volviera a abrirse.

- Kagome…- murmuró Kouga. Escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios le provocó un vuelco en el estómago y volvió a quedarse sin aire. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. – Te vi cuando venías para el baño, ¿te sientes bien?- oyó que preguntaba, a la vez que extendía su brazo en dirección a ella, buscando acunarle la mejilla. "No" fue lo único que pudo cavilar, y retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de la mano que quedó inmóvil frente a ella, para luego caer de forma rendida sobre su costado.

- No, Kouga- susurró Kagome, bajando la vista. Ver la mueca de dolor en la cara de Kouga al escuchar cómo lo rechazaba era más de lo que podía soportar, terminaría cediendo si no evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

- Por favor. No sabes lo que fueron estos meses sin verte- murmuró por lo bajo, pero, de un momento al otro, subió el tono de voz dándole énfasis a sus palabras, lo que provocó que Kagome elevara la vista. No solo fue su voz, su mirada también había cambiado, vio determinación en ella. – No sé qué hacer si no estás conmigo, si no te tengo a mi lado – vio como subía su mano y se revolvía el cabello con desesperación. Siempre le había encantado ese gesto. Cada momento en esa habitación se hacía más y más difícil, miro la puerta en busca de una posible escapatoria pero eso implicaba acercarse a él. "¿Dónde demonios esta Sango?" maldijo para sus adentros. No había alternativa, debía enfrentarlo en algún momento, respiro profundamente, reunió todo el coraje del que se sentía capaz y dijo con voz neutra e indiferente:

- Kouga, es suficiente-.

- Kagome, por favor- suplicaba Kouga, dando un paso hacia adelante. Debía hacer esto con rapidez, el espacio entre ellos estaba disminuyendo, y la habitación no era muy grande para seguir retrocediendo.

- No hagas esto. Tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar- sentía como se le formaba un nudo en su garganta, su voz salía con dificultad. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener el poco control que le quedaba.

- Nada es más importante que tú – la vez de Kouga comenzaba a quebrarse, sus ojos se estaban tornando cristalinos. Sin embargo esas palabras, en lugar de conmoverla, no hicieron más que enfurecerla.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tienes un hijo en camino, Kouga – explotó Kagome. La combinación de amargura y pena hacía que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, listas para derramarse.

- Lo sé…- susurró Kouga bajando la cabeza, impactado por la reacción de Kagome, no se lo había esperado - …pero eso no implica que no podamos estar juntos- agregó volviendo a mirarla.

- No digas eso. Tienes que hacerte cargo, vuelve con la madre de tu hijo – gritó Kagome con enojo, aunque su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras. Esto era demasiado. La imagen que tanto había luchado por borrar de su mente, en la que se veía a Kouga con un niño en brazos, con otra mujer que no era ella, había vuelto a tomar posesión de su cerebro. No podía soportarlo, tenía que escapar rápido de allí.

Habría esperado cualquier cosa de Kouga, menos eso. Luego de expulsar esas palabras, él, en solo cuestión de segundos, logró acortar la distancia entre los dos, estrechándola en un abrazo tan intenso que incluso llegaba a dolerle. Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho, intentando separarse inútilmente. Estaban a centímetros de la pared, en el extremo opuesto a la puerta. Él había enterrado la cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, y sentía su respiración cálida sobre la piel. Su perfume parecía estar perforándole el alma. No pudo contenerse más, y estalló en lágrimas.

- Te extraño tanto, extrañaba tu perfume, abrazarte…- suspiraba Kouga. Estas palabras no hacían más que quebrarla, las lágrimas aumentaban más y más, parecían no tener fin. Su hombro comenzaba a humedecerse a través de la tela de su camiseta. Él también lloraba.

Percibió cómo Kouga le depositaba un beso sobre el mismo hombro en que había derramado sus lágrimas. Ella aumentó la presión de las manos que apoyaba sobre su pecho, intentando apartarlo. Eso, por el contrario, pareció fortalecerlo. Aún abrazándola, la empujó contra la pared que estaba por detrás de ellos, apretándola con su cuerpo. Colocó las manos a los lados, dejándola sin escapatoria alguna. Ella estaba perdiendo la razón, terminaría cediendo, lo sabía, no podía hacer nada. Él continuaba besándola sobre el hombro pero percibió cómo su boca comenzaba a ascender lentamente por la tela hasta llegar a su cuello. El contacto de los labios húmedos por las lágrimas contra su piel, le provocó un escalofrío que la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, se le erizaba el bello de la nuca. No pudo contener el pequeño gemido que escapó de sus labios.

Kouga perdió el control. El simple toque de labios en su cuello se transformó en un beso profundo, desesperado. Kagome sentía descargas eléctricas que le recorrían el cuerpo. Sus piernas cedían, las rodillas se le doblaban, creyó que iba a caer cuando Kouga, usando las manos que habían estado acorralándola, la tomó por la cintura. Kagome ya se había dado por vencida y ya no pretendían apartarlo. Las manos que antes intentaban alejarlo ahora buscaban estrechar el espacio entre ellos. Mientras que con una mano se abrazaba a su cuello, con la otra se aferraba al cabello negro. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, disfrutando de las caricias de Kouga quien, luego de notar el cambio en la actitud de Kagome, había abandonado su cintura para pasar a recorrerla.

Sentía como sus manos iban y venían por las distintas partes de su cuerpo. Una mano bajaba y le acariciaba el muslo a través del jean, en ocasiones se escabullía y alcanzaba su trasero, empujándola hacia él aún más, si es que eso era posible. La otra mano amenazaba con escurrirse por debajo de su camiseta, haciendo contacto con su abdomen.

Percibió que Kouga detenía el roce de sus labios. Había elevado su cabeza hasta quedar frente a ella. Los dos entreabrieron los ojos, estaban ruborizados, respirando agitadamente. Él apoyo su frente en la suya. Sentía la respiración de él sobre su boca. Kouga retiró una mano de su cuerpo y con suavidad le tomó la cabeza, empujándola hacia arriba. Estaban a tan solo unos centímetros. Acercó aún más su rostro al de ella, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran dulcemente. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

"Toc, toc, toc" se escuchó venir desde la puerta. – Kagome, vamos, ya busqué los abrigos y las carteras- Sango aparecía en el momento preciso, despertándola del letargo en el que se había sumergido. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Kouga había interrumpido sus caricias y se alejó unos centímetros, dándole a ella la oportunidad perfecta para escurrirse detrás de él y alejarse hacia la puerta. Antes de salir, sintió la necesidad de volverse, él permanecía inmóvil, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado. Pensó en decir algo pero cuando abrió la boca, silencio... Sin decir nada, salió, encontrándose con el rostro de su amiga lleno de inquietud, la cual aumento en cuanto vio el torrente de lágrimas que le recorrían las mejillas. – Kouga…- explicó en susurros. Sango no necesitaba oír nada más, la tomó entre sus brazos, reconfortándola y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Luego de haber avanzado unos metros, Kagome escuchó un fuerte golpe a la pared acompañado de un clamor angustiado.


End file.
